Just One More
by NothinBetter
Summary: After the graduation, the whole Glee Club wants to celebrate their victory on a bar. And a bar has alcohol, right? So maybe Santana convinced Quinn that she should tell Rachel how she feels about her, but she didn't count on finding Rachel throwing up in the bar. For the Faberry Week – Day Three: Drunk.


**N/A: So, guys this is for the Faberry Week, Day 3: _Drunk_**

**I apologize any mistake, because my first language is not English and my vocabulary is not that good, so I'm really sorry for the mistakes you will find.**

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn (obviously)

**Rating: **R

**Length: **+3,000 words

**Summary: **After the graduation, the whole Glee Club wants to celebrate their victory on a bar. And a bar has alcohol, right? So maybe Santana convinced Quinn that she should tell Rachel how she feels about her, but she didn't count on finding Rachel throwing up in the bar. For the Faberry Week – Day Three: Drunk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**Just One More**

"Just one more, just one more!" Santana said laughing as a topless Brittany was straddling her.

The unholy trinity had sleepovers every now and then. They had to stop for a while, because of Quinn's pregnancy and then all the drama with Santana and Brittany unsolved relationship. Then Quinn went kind of crazy about Beth and didn't hang out with the other cheerleaders anymore. But now everything was fine between them. Starting together, ending together. At their graduation day. Or night. Santana decided to do an after-party only for Brittany and Quinn. Maybe the shorter blonde would forget certain brunette who's been on her mind.

"No", Quinn shook her head laughing as much as the Latina. "I'm already drunk!" They'd been drinking with the glee club before they made it to Santana's house, since her parents wouldn't be home until late in the night.

"That means you can't get more drunk, so there's no problem." Brittany stopped nibbling at the brunette's neck as she turned to the other blonde. "C'mon, Q, even Rachel was drinking!"

Rachel. Quinn's smile dropped and she lowered her gaze to the floor. She loved Rachel, a lot. And seeing the diva drunk on the pub they went to celebrate was too much to handle. She'd always had a thing for drunken girls. Or for Rachel. Or both. Yeah, maybe both.

"I'm sorry, Q", Brittany got off of her girlfriend's lap and sat down on the sofa next to Quinn, grabbing the pale hands between hers, "I didn't mean to let you down. I know you love Rach. I'm sure she loves you back; I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. It's the same way San looks at me." The taller blonde moves her eyes to her lover and caught the brunette staring at the ground as her cheeks turned red. "And I know S loves me, so Rach loves you."

Quinn shook her head, a sad smile playing on her delicate lips. "I don't love Rachel, B."

"Quit this shit, Fabray. We all know you like gay Berry since freshman year", Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Too bad she's with that whale she calls boyfriend. I swear to God, if I could just-"

"San", Brittany left Quinn's side and got back to the brunette's lap, kissing her gently, "we know you hate Finn. And I also know that, if you could, you'd do anything for Rach to break up with him and be with our little Q."

Santana hid her face on Brittany's neck as the girl ran her fingers through the dark and soft hair. "No more drinks for you, Britt-Britt, you're already too drunk and spilling out my secrets."

Quinn laughed hard and grabbed another bottle of beer from the coffee table. "I can drink her part."

"You do that," the brunette murmured as she started leaving a trail of kisses down the pale neck in front of her.

Quinn grimaced. "Plea, get a room!"

"Shut up, Blondie. You're only complaining because you can't do this", she sucked on her girlfriend's pulse point as Brittany closed her eyes tightly shut and moaned, the alcohol having its way over her, "with your dwarf."

Quinn looked angrily at the Latina, who had a smirk on her face. "Don't call her that."

"Or what?" Santana teased as she pushed Brittany to the sofa. "Tell me what you'll do to stop me." She stood up, the smirk never leaving her face. The blue-eyed girl shook her head. Santana knew what she was doing; it was part of her plan. The only thing she didn't planned was what came next.

In a swift movement, Quinn got up and slapped Santana in the face. The blonde was breathing with difficulty as the brunette put her hand on her cheek. She raised her hand to hit Quinn back, but the blonde manage to get hold of her wrist when it was inches apart from her face, before it reached her. "Don't. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again." Quinn hissed.

"Girls, stop the violence!" Brittany held both girls' arms and separated them. Their chests were raising and falling really fast with every breath they took. "I'm going upstairs to get changed because I smell vodka and I'll wait until I get a little sober. When I come back, I wanna see both of you hugging, okay?" Santana and Quinn stared at each other but didn't say anything. "Was I clear?" The taller blonde messed up her last words, which made Santana fight the urge to laugh, but now she got a nod from both girls.

The moment Brittany disappeared upstairs, Quinn fell on the sofa, putting her head on her hands. Tears started welling up on hazel eyes as Santana sat beside the blonde.

"I'm so sorry, San. I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened," Quinn looked up to the Latina's face and put a hand on her tanned cheek, caressing the reddened skin. "Does it hurt?"

"I bet it's not as bad as it looks. B will take care of it when she's sober. You know she's weak when it comes to alcohol." Santana said softly, letting Quinn caress her.

"And you," the hazel-eyed girl added in a whisper. "You are perfect together. You're lucky to have B, she's a sweetheart."

"I know." The cheerleader stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Quinn sipped the beer she grabbed again from the table. "You know, Q, sometimes I'm afraid. Afraid to lose her. I can't imagine my life without her anymore. So I think you should tell Berry how you feel. At least she'll know it."

Quinn's head was spinning with thoughts. Or maybe it was the vodka she drank earlier. Should she tell Rachel the truth? Quinn was about to go to Yale, perhaps she'd never see the little diva again, so the embarrassment wouldn't be that bad. She decided. She would go to that bar where the glee club was and she would tell Rachel. Well, if the girl was still there, of course.

"Thanks, S", Quinn said as she wiped her tears away. "You're a great friend." She pecked Santana on the lips and sloppily walked to the front door, almost falling in the way.

"Wait, where are you going? You're drunk as fuck, Fabray. You didn't even come with your car." The cheerleader stood beside Quinn.

The blonde looked around as she thought. "Fine. Then you're taking me there", she said with a grin.

"Where?"

Hazel eyes found the keys of Santana's car on the table and grabbed them as she pushed the Latina through the door, not even giving her the chance to tell her girlfriend she was leaving for a minute. "To the bar where Rachel might be."

"You're lucky I like you", Santana joked when they got into the car and she started the engine. "Oh, and you're also lucky I don't get drunk easily. If I died in a car crash you'd feel guilty forever."

Quinn turned her head to the side, looking at her friend's face illuminated by the streetlights. "Yeah, yeah, just fucking drive, Lopez." They both smiled at each other.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine, perfectly fine, like I've never been before!"

"Rachel, when a person screams, cries, laughs and curses, everything in less than a minute, after they had five glasses of wine coolers, a whole bottle of wine and half glass of whiskey _alone_, it means they're definitely _not_ fine", Finn said as he held up a drunk Rachel in the middle of a not so crowded bar. "So just cut it off because you're not okay. I'm taking you home."

"Just one more!" Rachel complain, getting rid of the boy's grip and plopping down into a chair next to her other fiends who were as drunk as she was.

"I'll leave this fucking city and I'll never come back again!" Puck said out loud for everyone to hear. "Finally I graduated! But, hey, if you guys want to visit me when I'm rich, you are all welcome!" He got up and raised his beer.

"Yeah, alright, Puck, now shut the fuck up and sit down!" Mercedes laughed.

Kurt stopped laughing along with his friends and looked at Rachel beside him. She was staring at the floor with a weird face. "She was staring at the floor with a weird face. "Rachel?" he called. The brunette didn't seem to listen. "Rachel!"

The girl kept her gaze on the floor, leaning forward. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder and then she suddenly threw up everything that was in her stomach. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her coat and ran to the bathroom. Everyone looked at the vomit on the floor as a waitress came to clean it all up. Kurt grimaced.

"Oh my God. She almost threw up on me!" the boy squealed.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later. But she never listens to me", Finn said. "Now who's going there to help her? I can't get into the girl's bathroom." Finn frowned.

The door of the bar opened and a blonde with short hair entered the place, looking around. She didn't take too long to spot her friends at a table in the back of the bar. Sam saw her and waved. She walked over to the table.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Well, lady, you are on your lucky day because Miss Berry has just thrown up on this same floor you're stepping into and now she must be in the bathroom putting her gut out and into the toilet." Kurt spoke slowly, which caused Quinn to almost hit him with her purse.

She rushed over to the bathroom and heard water running. Quinn saw the sink with the faucet open and managed to see a brunette's reflex in the mirror. She turned and was met with the beautiful view of Rachel.

"Oh, hey Quinn. I didn't see you coming", the brunette didn't seem as drunk as her friends told her. "I bet the others warned you about me, right?"

"Yes", the blonde breathed. "They did. But I came to see how you are." She said shyly. Rachel noticed her pale cheeks getting a light shade of red.

"I'm a lot better now, thanks. Just slightly dizzy, but they told me that happens when you drink too much." She nodded to herself as she approached the sink and took a toothbrush out of her purse.

Rachel had to hold a breath when she felt Quinn closer to her. She brushed her teeth and put everything back in her purse. The brunette shouldn't be allowed to stay so close to Quinn like that, who knows what she could do? The little diva supported her hands on the sink as she looked down, her hair falling softly on her face. Quinn stepped into Rachel's personal space and put a lock of brown hair behind the brunette's ear, letting her hand linger in there for a second. The blonde took a deep breath and Rachel lifted her head to stare into hazel eyes. Those eyes begged for something more, something Rachel was willing to give to their owner.

Gentle hands found the brunette's waist and brought her closer to Quinn. The blonde lowered her head and Rachel made the move to put their lips together in a hesitant kiss.

"Quinn, I-"

Quinn interrupted her starting a new kiss, more confident this time. Rachel licked the blonde's bottom lip, making her open her mouth so the brunette could slide her tongue across Quinn's. If anything went wrong after that, she could always blame it on the alcohol, right? Not that she was really drunk at the moment, but no one needed to know that.

A whimper from Quinn made the room become warmer for both girls as they broke apart, panting. They stared at each other, speechless. Quinn licked her lips and a second later, Rachel took a step forwards and they kissed again.

The bathroom door opened and startled the girls. They jumped ten feet apart and looked at the intruder. A drunken Tina with her dark make-up all messed up was passing through the door as she spotted her two friends. A wide smile grew on her face.

"Hey you two! I'm so happy we graduated, you know", she said drunkenly and the girls could barely understand what she was saying. "By the way, Rachel, Finn is waiting for you outside, he said he wants to talk to you, but I don't know… You guys are such a lovely couple, oh no, I have to pee." And she got into the stall.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a mysterious look on her face. She grabbed the blonde's hand and headed to the door.

"What are you doing?" Quinn hissed.

"I don't wanna talk to Finn, he's being a pain in the ass tonight. Let's go to my house, it's just a few blocks away", she whispered to the other girl.

"Oh, dirty words, missy?" The blonde laughed. She couldn't believe how adorable Rachel could be. And this she was sure that wasn't the alcohol. Her hazel eyes were shining, she still couldn't believe she kissed Rachel Berry! This meant the brunette had the same feelings for her, right? She hoped so as they made their way to the front door of the bar, walking fast so no one could see them, since Rachel wanted to avoid Finn.

"Hey, Barbra!" a voice called behind them when they were already outside and they froze.

Quinn's eyes grew comically wide. "Oh, hey Sam", Rachel spoke for them, putting on her acting mode. "What are you doing here on this lovely night that we happen to appreciate-"

"Stop it, Rachel. I just wanted to say that Finn saw you two leaving, but I kind of dropped beer on his shirt, so he had to go to the bathroom. I know what you're up to. Good luck!" he simply said and walked into the bar.

Rachel's mouth opened Quinn started dragging her to her house before Finn or anyone else came back.

"Stay quiet, my dads are sleeping", Rachel warned as she turned the keys and entered the house, Quinn in tow. "C'mon, my room is upstairs."

As soon as Rachel closed her bedroom door, she was attacked by Quinn's mouth, biting and sucking the brunette's lower lip. If Rachel was able to think at the moment, she would think everything was going too fast, but she wasn't thinking, she just did what her body told her to. So the diva pushed her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, earning a soft moan from the taller girl.

Quinn placed her hands on the hem of Rachel's shirt and tugged on it until the brunette raised her arms so the blonde could take it off. The sight was breathtaking and Quinn had to separate herself from Rachel just to look at the girl wearing a black bra.

Rachel covered herself as her mind seemed to work again. "No, no, please", Quinn whispered and placed a kiss on the girl's collarbone. "You're absolutely beautiful."

A smile spread across Rachel's face and she dropped her hands to her side, letting Quinn have full access to her body. The blonde unzipped the girl's skirt and led her to the bed in the middle of the room. Rachel kicked off her black Mary Janes and positioned herself on the bed. She was about to take off her white knee high socks, but Quinn stopped her. "No, leave them."

The brunette nodded and Quinn smiled down at her, kissing Rachel and nibbling on her lip. "You know, I really like you", she murmured. Rachel took a deep breath and before she could say anything, she felt long pale fingers on her back undoing her black bra. The diva arched her back to let the piece of clothe slide through her arms until the blonde reached it and threw it anywhere in the room.

"Are you sure about this, Rach?" Quinn asked softly as she kissed Rachel's right nipple and circled it with her tongue. The brunette moaned and raised her chest into the touch, asking for more. "Tell me, Rach. Are you sure?" The blonde stopped what she was doing and looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes. Rachel just nodded and buried her head back in her pillow, closing her eyes.

Quinn nodded to herself and licked Rachel's nipple, massaging her other breast at the same time as the girl underneath her twitched on the bed. "Quinn, don't tease."

A low laugh scaped the blonde's lips and she left a trail of kisses down Rachel's stomach, getting to the girl's black panties. She loved how that colour looked good on the brunette's tanned skin. But she looked better without them, no doubt.

Both girls couldn't wait much longer, so Quinn went directly to where she should. She attacked Rachel's clit with her tongue, brushing her teeth slightly on the nerve, making the brunette raise her hips off the bed and grab Quinn's short hair, pulling on it. The blonde moaned and the sound of it against her core made Rachel shiver from pleasure. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle much longer and thought that Quinn should go straight to where she needed her to or she'd go crazy.

Quinn reached Rachel's slit and the wetness that had been pooled there. She licked her lips and entered the brunette with her tongue, massaging her clitoris at the same time. Now Rachel knew what was like to be Finn, because she was already about to come. Some more thrusts and the brunette came with a shriek muffled by her pillow and panting heavily.

The bed shifted and Quinn covered Rachel with her own body, placing a lot of kisses on the brunette's face. The little diva smiled with her eyes still closed and pulled Quinn in for a real kiss. She ran her hands down the blonde's sides and eagerly reached a hand between their bodies, placing her middle finger on the blonde's clitoris, drawing lazy circles.

The blonde gasped and opened her eyes to see Rachel smiling mischievous at her. Quinn frowned and opened her mouth, but didn't make any sound; she remembered Rachel's dads were sleeping in the room next door. So she bit her lips to keep herself from getting too noisy.

Suddenly Rachel was over Quinn, her finger still on the blonde's core. She was too anxious to tease the other girl, so she just inserted two fingers at once inside Quinn, pulling in and out slow at first and then she increased the rhythm until she felt Quinn's walls clench around her digits when she hit the special spot. Rachel kissed the blonde hard when she came, her fingers still inside Quinn as she got rid off her orgasm.

Rachel plopped on the bed and closed her eyes, too tired to say anything. She felt Quinn's lips kissing her forehead and linger there for a while and she smiled.

"Will you regret or forget this in the morning?" Quinn whispered into the dark room.

Rachel hugged Quinn and kissed her neck gently. "I couldn't forget you even if I lost my memory", she whispered back. "So", the brunette said, "do you want to keep on with the party? Because I think I'm still slightly drunk." She smiled. "One more time?"

"Just one more", Quinn said before prop herself on her elbows and run her hands down Rachel's body.


End file.
